The Fallen Fox Angels
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Naruto, angered over the death of his soul mate and lover, Raynare, pursues vengeance against Rias Gremory. With the help of his new servant Freed Sellzen just how far will he go to achieve his vengeance? The consequences of this legendary Fallen Angel in pursuing the little sister of the current Lucifer will be dire, for he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.


A/N: I've been thinking for a while about how to incorporate Naruto into the Fallen Angels, and I finally found out how. Allow me to tell you guys that I'm finishing volume 2, so because I want to make sure I am on point with Highschool DxD, I won't update until I finish the Light Novel.

I wanted this idea because I couldn't find any like this one. I don't like writing heroic moral driven do gooders. I mean you would think with a show like DxD there would be a variety of fanfiction in the crossover section, but instead it's "Guy dies just like Ise and meets Rias", "Guy comes from another world and joins the Gremory gang", "Guy superpowered overpowered godlike devil". I thought people would take advantage of a world about DEVILS, FALLEN ANGELS, GODS, FREAKING DRAGONS! But no, we have to settle with guy from another show joins the Gremory gang...

WELL NO MORE! I hope others feel the same way and are wishing for the same. Enjoy.

* * *

"Please! I tried my best! I really did! But they were just to fucking strong, man! I swear!" cried out a terrified Freed Sellzen. _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!' _

"What the hell happened?! She's goes of grid for months and then the bonding seal is broken! You better tell me what happened to the point I can picture it as clear as day or I swear I will kill in the most painful way imaginable." growled Naruto with clear fury in his tone as he gripped Freed _tightly _by the neck.

_Shit! Those fuckin' priest trying to abide by the rules. Don't they see?! The only way to eliminate this threat is the kill them indiscriminately. Trying to play by the rules allows them to repopulate, poison the minds of good humans. While killing devils is a good side bonus, the real objective should be to protect mankind at any cost. But those cowards are too fearful of the devils to do the right thing. Well I'm not! _

_"Come on you shitty cowards! You don't have what it takes to get the job done!" Fuck! I'm at a clear disadvantage. It's dark, I'm in a forest, and I'm outnumbered 4-to1. Fuck it! I'm too strong to die now! I have so much more devils to kill and slice to pieces! Once I make it out of this I will kill at my leisure. No one will stop me. NO ONE!_

_"You are sentenced to die in the name of God, Freed Sellzen. Repent now for your sins and may you find rest in the afterlif-"_

_BANG!_

_That shut that fucker up. He should know not to talk for so long, it gives away for position. I can't believe I worked with these dumbasses._

_"He's over there! Kill him!" I'm hiding behind a tree now with a lovely grin plastered on my handsome face. 3 on 1. I like these odds. It adds to the excitement. The 3 of them advance toward my position with caution. Ok lets see here: one of them has duel broadswords -chinese asshole-, another has a warrior axe and is in bulky knight armor -fucking brute, and the last guy has a bow -lets call him Robin Hood-. He may not seem like much but he has some serious fucking eyes. Well I'm dead. I have to use the darkness to my advantage. I grab a large stick and throw it far to the right. I know the distraction won't last long, maybe just a second but I'll take it. Their head snap towards the right on instinct and I took off. They immediately bring their attention back to me and I have to dodge arrows like a boss. Isn't that how the yankees say it?_

_"GAH! DAMMIT!" That bow fucker got me in the left arm. I quickly yank the damn thing out with little effort. I continue run until I'm out of there sight. I quietly make my way through the forest, not making a sound. Though I don't prefer this, I am really good a stealth. I love sneaking on a devil and stabbing them from behind. The shock and terror in ther eyes is VERY pleasing. I'm leaning on a tree, knowing that trying to escape is futile. I have to take them here if I want to live. I could still use my are, but not at it's full strength. Fuck this is the worst day of my life! I get exiled, kill a priest in anger, and now I'm being hunted like a devil. It's all or nothing. I steel my resolve and quietly, very quietly, sneak around them._

_"Where is he? Can you see him, Janik?" asked the shitface with the duelswords._

_"No. He's a sneaky rat, I'll give him that. But it is God's will that he dies tonight. He cannot escape his fate." replied the bow guy who is now Janik. Yeah, we'll see who dies tonight you cocksucking piece of shit! But then I notice something. Where the hell is the axe? The grin on my face couldn't get any bigger. I can't believe he split from the group. Doesn't he know who I am? I'm Freed Fucking Sellzen! Super strong! No one can match me in skill! I'll show him what for._

_It didn't take long to find the brute with all the noise he was making in that big ass suit of armor. What a fucking idiot! I could kill him now if I wanted to but I want to fight him to prove my superiority. _

_"Hey, knight in shining armor. I challenge you to a duel. Pray to your God for a painless death." The brute turned around in surprise and charged me. Too fucking easy! I'm almost sure that this guy's purpose here was to be the meat shield. There's just no way that the church underestimated me this much. He raised his ax, ready to cleave me in half. Without even trying I dodged the blow by side stepping to the left and slashed at his throat. I broke through his armor with ease and the blood sprayed on my face. The sound of his gurgling was music to my ears. I turned around to leave him to die when I felt him grab at my foot. He applied an insane amount of presure on my ankle, so much in fact that I here a snap. I yell in pain and anger and blow the asshole's brains out. That'll show him. _

_What the hell...? _

_OH SHIT! I try to jump back on instinct as I realized all to late that this was a trap. To bad my damn ankle's fractured. I feel an arrow pierce my back and it hurt like a bitch. I then turn to the other two, mister bow and broadswords. _

_"I can't believe I fell for such an amateur trap. The fuck is wrong with this world?" I grin at them. _

_"Freed Sellzen, you have been sentenced to death for the murder of a high priest. Do you wish to repent before you go to the next life?" ask the guy with the boy. I forgot his name already. He had his arrow raised to kill him. I knew I wouldn't be able to lift my gun in time to kill the fucker. _

_"Yes I do actually. I repent for not having fucked that sexy ass nun when I had the chance." I smile at them. If I'm gonna die I'm gonna die a happy go lucky motherfucker! The bow pulls back and at the same time my smile widened. It looks like this really is the end._

_SWISH!  
_

_Both of their stomachs exploded with a spray of blood. I don't know what the hell is going on here but with a burst of speed I dash at them and slice off their heads. I feel to my knee to catch a breath. The adrenaline that was pumping in me has now left. My ankle hurts like a bitch!_

_"Well I must say that was a very interesting show. Your savagery and bloodlust is so arousing that I decided to help you. Be honored that you gained the attention of a fallen angel." I looked up at her and couldn't look away. GODDAMN IS SHE SEXY! If I wasn't so exhausted from running and wasn't in so much pain right now I just now I'd have a boner._

_"Well, I am honored to be able look at you. I have material for when I'm feeling lonely now. The names Freed Sellzen, and I love killin' devils."_

_"My name is Raynare, and you can be useful to me."_

"After she saved me I was working for her. She was after this nun, Asia, because of her Sacred Gear which could heal any injury. She got, but was still killed." The look Naruto was sending him almost made him shit his pants. Naruto, in a low and dark tone which made no attempt to hide his fury asked,

"Who..."

"Rias Gremory." Naruto's eyes widened. Rias Gremory, apart of the Gremory family? Sister to the current Lucifer? ...Shit. He thought this was going to be simple, but now it got a extremely complicated. Killing Rias could have grave consequences for both sides, the Fallen Angels and the Devils. Should he do it? Should he risk it all for revenge?

**"She killed your soul mate, who was to be with you for all eternity. She took away the only person you ever loved. You must take revenge." **Said a deep demonic voice in Naruto's head. He closed his eyes and was in deep thought. He finally opened them and looked at Freed.

"Do you still wish to serve the Fallen Angels?"

"No. Their just like the exorcist, afraid to attack the devils head on. Cowards." Naruto smirked.

"Fine then. Do you wish to serve me?" Freed looked at Naruto skeptically.

"Will I be able to kill devils when ever I want?" Naruto chuckled.

"Not when ever, exactly, but you will be able to kill devils when ever I allow it." Freed rubbed his chin in thought.

"There is this one devil I want to gut so badly. Will you allow me to kill him in any way I please? He is a servant of Rias Gremory." Naruto had a dark look in his eyes as he smirked at Freed.

"Freed, I would probably beat you to death if you didn't give any servant of Rias a painful death." Naruto reached out his hand towards Freed. Freed grasped it a shook it firmly.

"You have yourself a servant."

"Good. I will have to confirm our pact. You don't mind, do you?" Freed shook his head no. When Naruto smiled, Freed noticed his teeth shaped into fangs and his eyes became red slits. A red aura surrounded Naruto and it was the Freed suddenly felt quite sick at the moment. "Welcome to the Fallen Fox Angels."

Freed screamed in pain when Naruto bit down on his neck.

Issei and Asia were both currently in class. They were still getting accustomed to walking to school together. Issei went from being the unnoticed loser to the being bombarded with glares filled with envy from having the new girl, who is super cute, all over him. Issei wanted to return smirks of triumph, but the overwhelming killing intent which emanated from most of the male populace prevented him from doing so. But he didn't care. As long as he had Asia with him, he could endure anything they threw at him. But then again, those absurd rumors of him being a sex fiend really did grind his gears.

"Morning class. Before we begin today's lesson, allow me to introduce to you a new student." Issei raised an eyebrow. Another transfer student? He wondered what he was like. This wasn't anything new. Transfer students would come and everyone would wonder about them. First impressions were based on your outer appearance. Once that was done, it was set in stone which class in the hierarchy you would fall under: otaku's, popular kids, average, or the typical loner. To sum it up it goes winners, average, losers, and everything in between. Issei was under the loser category until he began hanging around Asia. Now he was targeted loser. The door opened and in stepped the new transfer and when he did, Issei's blood ran cold and he felt Asia tense up in her seat.

The new kid had short white hair and intense red eyes. He wore their uniform, which didn't seem right to Issei. He had a grin plastered on his face as he looked at the class, or more specifically, Issei and Asia. "What's sup? My name is Freed Sellzen and I hope to have a _wonderful _school year." He bowed towards the class and looked at the teacher for further instructions. He gestured him towards a seat that was in the upper left of the class. He took his seat turned towards Issei and Asia, who were in the middle of the classroom, and smiled.

Issei stared in shock at Freed, that murderous psychotic bastard who contributed to Asia's death. If it hadn't been for Rias, she would be... not here. _'What the fuck is going on here?! What the HELL is he doing here?! I have to tell Rias-sempai about this A.S.A.P!' _he looked at Asia who was trying to hide here fear, no, her terror at seeing the young stray exorcist. She was trembling in her seat and grasped onto Issei's hand and squeezed tightly. Issei returned the the action and continued to look at Freed, the sick maniac who dared to touch his Asia.

"Wha-What's going on Issei-kun? Why is he here?" asked Asia with clear fright in her voice.

"I don't know, Asia. I really don't know. But whatever it is we have to report this to Rias-sempai as soon as we have the chance." Asia nodded in reply.

Later...

Issei burst from the doors with Asia falling behind with a look of urgency on his face. "Rias-sempai! What the hell is going on? Freed is-"

"I know." she replied. Issei looked baffled.

"You know? Then why the hell did you allow it?! Aren't the devils suppose to be in control of this school? Kick him out A.S.A.P!"

"I can't do that, Issei. And remember to watch who you are raising your voice at. You are my subordinate, remember that." Issei gulped at the cold stare she gave him. She must be upset about this as well. It was Akeno who spoke up.

"As much as it pains us, we can't just deny him access to the school. Even though he is a stray exorcist he is still a human being. Since he has no connection with the church anymore that makes it easier to deal with him should he cause trouble. It is also to our advantage that he is here. We can monitor all of his movements and keep a close eye on him. The real question is, what is he doing here? Why come here after what he did? He must have ulterior motives, that is certain. The longer we watch him, the more likely we find out what those motives are." explain Akeno. Issei still looked angered at the situation.

"But none of that matters! After what he did to Asia, how could you let him stay here? Don't you care about Asia's feelings? You'll just do as you please as long as it benefits you in the end, right? You're no different from Raynare!"

SMACK!

The sound of flesh meeting flesh resonated in the air. Silence followed as Issei looked up from his position on the floor in surprise at Rias as she glared at him in anger.

"You dare say that I don't care about my servants? Get over your grudge and look at the bigger picture! There is a stray exorcist in this school full of devils. That alone sets off red flags. With no possible reinforcements from the church, what could possibly motivate him to tread into enemy territory with no concern for his life? Obviously this has something to do with the Raynare incident, but why? It was clear he harbored no sentimental feelings for Raynare, so what other reason is he here? THAT is what we must find out. You think that I _want _him here? No, but I have to put my duty as a devil, heiress to the Gremory family, over my personal feelings. You had better do the same, because if you challenge him DO NOT expect backing from us! Do you understand, Issei Hyoudou?" said Rias sternly.

Issei could only nod his head, dumbfounded. The seriousness and anger projected at him made him fill guilty. He jumped the gun and lashed out at his master without trying to understand the situation.

"Good. Now since you are in his class, I want you and Asia to monitor his every move. Look out for anything, anything at all and report back to me. No training for today, Akeno and I must discuss this bothersome situation. You are all dismissed. And Issei... I'm sorry I hit you. It is unbecoming of a master to strike her servants in such a way. Again, I apologize. Dismissed."

Freed was having an okay day. He just entered school, which is fucking bullshit in his opinion, but it was was worth it to see the looks of confusion and fear on Issei and Asia's faces. He was a happy camper, yes he was. Right now he was at home, well not home, more like momentary residence. It was a bitch moving in, but he did it. It took a while though, finding a guy with no family and friends that would be concerned with his disappearance and mostly kept to himself. Disposing of the body was a piece of cake, the demon powers really did come in handy.

"What did you learn?" said a voice. Freed already knew who it was.

"Nothing much. They know I'm there and they want to know why. This enhance hearing is fucking great man."

"Make sure to watch them closely. I want to know everything about them: their friends, what they do after school, any notable relations, their blood type, anything I could exploit against them I want to know."

"Yeah yeah, know your enemy and you've already won the battle, I know this. But when do we get to kill?" asked Freed with hope in his voice.

"When the time is right." replied Naruto.

"Dammit! That always means a long time! Shit! I'm gonna go do something fun!"

"Do whatever you want, just don't do anything that could interfere with my plans."

With Freed gone, Naruto went back to his thinking. Things are getting complicated. Normally he wouldn't give a shit about killing a devil, but now it isn't so simply. His target just so happens to be the sister of the current Lucifer and is also heir to Gremory family. Curse his luck. It wouldn't be any work on his part to kill Rias, but if he did that her brother would surely retaliate, along with the Four Great Satans. Dammit. What to do... oh what shall he do?He was confident in his abilities to take on Lucifer by himself, but surely he will not fight alone. Even Naruto wasn't arrogant enough to take on the 4 most powerful Devils in the underworld. He'll have to play his cards right, and wait for the time to strike. But whatever he does, he WILL get his revenge, no matter what the cost. Even if he had to take on all 4 devils, vengeance will be his. He knew that his action may just lead up to all out war between the Fallen Angels and the Devils, even though he is acting alone. Did he care? Of course not. It's all in the name of vengeance.

"Raynare... I promise... nothing will stop me. I will avenge your death, be certain of that, my love."

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter and the idea. Now just so you know, I've only just finished volume 2, so I don't have a lot to go on. Give me time and I will update this story, I want to be totally caught up with the events in Highschool DxD.

I know this chapter may be a little rushed, but I couldn't help it.

Question: Should Naruto's followers in the Fallen Fox Angels include characters from other Animes/Shows/Games? The are included but not limited to:

Zoro from One Piece

Alex Mercer from Prototype

Deimos from God of War'

Gutts from Berserk

Characters from the Dyansty and Samurai Warriors games

Cole MacGrath from Infamous

Devil Jin from Tekken

Tira from Soul Calibur

Haytham Kenway from Assassin's Creed 3

Of course these are merely suggestions. If you feel that I should not go through with it because of how ridiculous it is than tell me. If you think I should go through with it because of how awesome it sounds, tell me and if you want to request a character you think would fit in. Those who are opposed to this idea don't worry, its only something that appeared in my head and I thought, "That would be awesome!" Of course I know just how foolish it sounds so I want to ask your opinions. Should I or should I not add characters from other shows/games into this story.


End file.
